The soluble and membrane-bound forms of dopamine-Beta-hydroxylase (DBH) are being isolated from bovine adrenal medulla and purified. The enzyme will then be treated with glycosidases to remove the carbohydrate moieties from the DBH molecules. The biologic and immunologic properties of DBH will be checked both before and after this cleavage. A sequence study will also be performed on the carbohydrate components of DBH molecules.